TMNT: Mikey's Birthday
by Priyan Jayasuriya
Summary: It seems like everybody has forgotten Michaelangelo's birthday. Frustrated, Mikey goes out to the street, to be encountered by Shredder, who has an evil plan to control Mikey's brain to make him a slave. The objective: Destroy the turtles!


**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mikey's Birthday **

"Happy Bithday, Michael Angelo!" The Turtles shouted together, surrounding their little brother.

Michael Angelo was happy to the extreme point. It was his birthday! The underground tunnel which the turtles lived in from their childhood was decorated well with balloons, ribbons and lots of other stuff. It was not the Buckingham Palace. But the Turtles liked their dark, damp and cozy tunnel more than the Buckingham Palace or the Presidential Suite of Hilton Hotel. After they have become mutant turtles of human size, after being exposed to some serious biological toxic wastage (A long story itself), the tunnel had been the place that they have been living all their life. The Turtles are namely Leonardo (Leo), Donatello (Donny), Raphael (Ralph) & Michael Angelo (Mikey). (Do the names ring a bell?) They have been living with their teacher- Master Splinter- a human-sized mutant rat- all their life and Master Splinter had been the one who had taught the turtles everything they knew. But Master Splinter's story was different from the Turtles'. He wasn't born a rat. He was a karate teacher- a Sensei- most importantly, a 'human' karate teacher. How did he became a life-size rat? That's another long story which has no relevance to this story. So, let's leave it there.

What did the turtles do for a living? They fought crime. It's one hell of a job to choose. Obviously, a turtle cannot become an insurance advisor, a policeman, an accountant or a hotdog salesman. So, fighting crime it was. They were always guided by their Master and he gave them an excessive knowledge of martial arts. He also gave each turtle their very own weapon, according to the personnel characteristics. Leonardo was given two swords, Donatello got a bow, Raphael received two 'sais' & Michael Angelo was given two nunchakus. They were all ancient East Asian weapons which Master Splinter had mastered on. He trained the turtles well and sent up, through the gulley, to the busy streets, where the humans lived in. But that was done in complete secrecy. That's why they only came out at night. But still, like every hero, they needed to protect their identity. So, different eye-straps were given to four turtles (which had holes for where the eyes were, of course) which were different in color. Leonardo had blue, Donatello got purple, Raphael received red & Michael Angelo got orange. At first, it was only used to hide their identity. But later, they began to use them continuously, even at home, to 'protect their identity' when dealing with each other. Because except for those colored straps, they were just ordinary overgrown four turtles which had no feature for identify each other. Once, when the Turtles were much young, when Michael Angelo (the crazy one) pulled a prank on Donatello (the serious one), not being able to identify who was who, Donatello had thrown a spanner at Raphael (the short-tempered one) and there was a serious fight going on! Then Leonardo (the responsible elder brother) had tried to mediate and settle-down the problem, getting into the middle. But Michael, falsely identifying Leonardo for Donatello, had pulled the same prank again! Then there had been a serious fight going on between the four brothers which had lasted for about fifteen minutes until Master Splinter settled everything down! That's when Splinter had decided that the Turtles should continue to wear the eye-straps.

After the Turtles started to crawl in the streets at night, the crime rate of the city had decreased by an amazing level. The police had found many thieves, pickpockets, shoplifters and bank-robbers tied-up bundle-like, near the police station. But didn't have a clue on who's responsible for helping their job. That's what the Turtles preferred too- complete secrecy. But time to time, some journalists and amateur cameramen had caught the turtles on tape. But none was perfect and none could identify the true secret identities. (Many thought that they were turtle-masked people)

Only one person in the outside world knew very well about the Turtles. That was Miss April O'Neil- a young, slender brunette, also a reporter for Channel 6. But she was one of the good-kind of reporters. She had helped the Turtles many times and the Turtles had done likewise many more times.

Every hero had his own sworn enemy. In case of the Turtles, it was 'The Shredder'- a psychopath conman whose hobby was doing evil to the world. His two moronic assistants were BiBot & Rocksteady. Together, the evil trio, sometimes joined with other evil partners, had tried to spread evil around the world and they almost never succeeded, because the Turtles were there. So, the number one in Shredder's _'__to-do__list__'_ was none other than _'__eliminating__the__Turtles__'_.

When things were going on that way, there was a much more important thing going on underground. What was it? It was Mikey's birthday of course! Mikey looked at his brothers standing around him, wearing birthday hats and broad smiles. He too was wearing a birthday hat. Somehow, someone had managed to make Master Splinter also wear one. He looked rather uncomfortable in it; but kept his smile locked.

"Oh thank you very much dudes!" Mikey said, smiling. "I thought you guys forgot the most wonderful day of the year!"

"Are you kidding?" asked Ralph. "How can we forget a day so important?"

"It's present time!" Leo said and all cheered.

"As the elder brother, I present my one first," Leo said and gave Mikey a wrapped flat square-like box.

"Oh goody, goody!" Mikey said and tore off the wrapper. "Wow!" he screamed looking inside the box. "It's a PIZZA!" he screamed with joy.

Master Splinter laughed, knowing well that Mikey's favorite food in the whole world is pizza. When the others were looking at Mikey, he was already busying himself with the delicious chicken pizza.

"You don't need to choke yourself like that!" said Donny. "I got you a pizza too!" he said, showing another wrapped box.

"What?" Mikey said, amazed.

"I got you a pizza too! Cheese Crusted!" Ralph said, showing another box.

"THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Mickey screamed with joy, tears filling his eyes.

"Will you knock it out?" Mikey heard someone's annoyed tone and opened his eyes.

What was going on?

He was still inside the tunnel alright. But he was not in the area they used as the living room. Instead, he was in his bedroom, which he shared with Ralph. And he was still on his bed. The small clock on the bedside cupboard showed that the time was 6.30 a.m. He looked aside and saw Ralph sleeping in his own bed. From where his bed was, he could see the living room. There were no decorations. That's when Mikey understood the situation. It had been a dream! Come on! "I HAD THREE PIZZAS IN MY HAND JUST LIKE THAT!" he cried.

"People are trying to sleep here!" he heard Ralph's sleepy and angry tone.

Scratching his turtle-head, Mikey got off the bed and looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was April 1st! His birthday alright. What was not alright was the occasion which he got three large pizzas turning out to be a dream!

"Hey Ralph! Do you know which day it is? It's my…" Mikey didn't have a chance to end his sentence. Because a very powerful and a sharp sai whooshed passing him, nearly scraping his "turtleneck". He looked behind and saw the sai stuck on the wall behind him. Looking at the sharp sai, he gulped.

"Boy, you are angry!" said Mikey to Ralph.

"You bet I am!" Ralph said sleepily.

"It could've easily been MY NECK, dude!"

"I missed!" Ralph said. "Next time, I won't!" he said and sleepily took his other sai to the hand.

"Alright! I'm going!" Mikey slipped away from the room.

When he came out, he saw no one in the living room. He went searching for someone and saw Master Splinter meditating in his room.

"Hey Master! Do you know what day it is?" he asked excitedly. But Master didn't hear it. He was deeply meditating. "Hey Master!" Mickey shouted again and Master stayed there, motionless. "Hello!" Still, no motion. "Anybody in there?" he shouted to Master Splinter's ear. But the Master didn't even flinch.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mikey said to himself. "I might as well as be talking to a tombstone!"

He walked away, looking for some other one to talk to. He saw Donatello in his room, repairing some kind of an electronic circuit.

"Hey Donny!" Mikey said, entering the room.

"Not now, Mikey. I'm busy," he said, still looking at the circuit board.

"Hey Dude, what are you doing?" he gave Donatello a friendly slap on the back and with the unexpected motion, Donatello's hand was jerked and with a sudden spark, a thin line of smoke came out of the circuit board which he was working on.

"Oops!" Mikey said.

"Now look what you have done!" Donatello said angrily and looked at Michael Angelo.

"Sorry Donny," Mikey gave another slip.

When he was going to Leonardo's room, he saw Leo reading a novel. His face was completely covered with the book and even though Mikey went near him, Leo didn't see his brother approaching. Mikey looked at the cover of the book. "Midnight Crawlers" was the title and there were some pictures of ghouls on the cover.

"Boy that's SCARY!" Mikey said.

Leo never guessed that someone was standing near him. Besides, he was reading one of the scariest chapters of the novel too. With the unexpected voice sounding near him, he screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagrh!"

"It's okay! Relax, dude! It's just me!" Mikey said, giving a smile.

Leo looked at him, panting. He put a hand on his chest and let the increased heartbeat come to the normal rate.

"Dude, are you okay?" Mikey asked.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Leo screamed and threw the novel towards Mikey.

"Aw!" Mikey said as the book hit on his shoulder. Without waiting to be attacked by another book, he jumped away from the room.

Feeling a little sad, Mikey went to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. While brushing his teeth, a lot of questions came to his mind. There's something wrong going on here. What is it? It seems like… it almost seems like they have FORGOTTEN MY BIRTHDAY! Well, it couldn't happen. Or could it? Last year, I received a big chocolate cake and a pizza. But this year, they seem to have forgotten it! How could they! That's totally unacceptable! I'm their brother! Maybe I'm being paranoid. (Maybe I'm not) But I got to go back to see them and investigate the matter before jumping into any conclusions…

After washing his face, he went to their kitchen. Everybody was already having their breakfast WITHOUT HIM! Even when he entered, he didn't get much of a welcome. At least, no one said 'hi' to him. They were busy with their breakfasts in complete silence. Mikey opened a cupboard in a corner and took out a cereal box and opened it. He decided to give another try to see whether his brothers had really forgotten his birthday.

"Hey dudes, do you know which day is it?" Mikey asked.

"Wednesday." Ralph said.

"I know it's Wednesday. But isn't today an important day?"

"What's so important about a Wednesday? It's just a day of the week! It comes after Tuesday." Leo said.

Now Mike was annoyed. "I know there's nothing special about Wednesdays. But don't you think that today- this particular Wednesday's somewhat special?"

"Wait a minute…" Donny said, thinking. "Oh man! I forgot!" he said, hitting on his head. Today channel 6's going to telecast a new season of _'__The__Adventures__of__Hercules__'_! April asked me to tell it to you guys, but I forgot! Sorry!"

"Okay, that's it! I'm outta here!" Mikey shouted and walked away, throwing the box of cereal to a corner.

"What's up with him?" Ralph asked from others.

"Adventures of Hercules!" Mikey muttered to himself as he walked in lonely lane. "They could remember Hercules, but not could remember my birthday! UNBELIEVABLE!"

The Turtles didn't walk out on the streets when the sun was out. But in case a need, they had readymade costume with a brown hat, a heavy cream-colored overcoat and a human-faced mask. Mikey was wearing the costume as he was angrily walking on a solitary lane which was dark even in this bright morning…

Suddenly, he heard a woman screaming. "Help! Help me!"

His help was needed! He quickly ran to the direction which he heard the shout from. In a corner, he saw that two conmen were trying to mug a young lady.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he shouted from where he stood and the two thugs looked at him. They were first terrified that whether it was the police. But were then relieved to see that it was only a single man in an overcoat and a hat, just trying to be a hero. They ignored him and tried again to snatch the handbag from the lady.

"Are you deaf?" Mikey shouted again. "I said to leave her alone!"

"Who are you? Her savior?"

Mikey said nothing and slowly walked towards the men.

"You think you can stop us?" one of them asked.

Mikey still said nothing and kept on walking towards the men.

"Okay buddy, you asked for it!" one of them men said and pushing the girl away, took a knife from his pocket. The other did the same. Being free from the muggers, the girl ran away.

"I'm giving you one chance to save yourselves," Mikey said to the two muggers.

"Very funny," said one of the men. "Isn't that the line which we are supposed to say? Cos you are the one who's going to be seriously injured."

"We'll see about that," Mikey said and took out his two nunchakus.

The two men were a little taken aback, seeing the weapons. But holding the knives firm in their hands, they jumped at Mikey. Mikey swung the two nunchakus above his head a couple times and threw them at the conmen. The powerful weapons hit the knives in the men's hands and took them away. Now it was time for the men to panic. Without their knives, they were nothing! They took a couple of steps backwards and then ran away, without even looking back.

"They asked for it," Mikey said and walked towards the direction which his two nunchakus lay along with the two knives.

"Well, well, well… we meet again!" he heard a voice behind him. Mikey turned and was astonished to see their sworn enemy- Shredder looking at him, standing right behind him. "You almost fooled me with that outfit, Turtle!" he said. "But you guys just attract yourselves towards crime, don't you. It's that nunchaku that gave you away…" Shredder said, laughing.

"Well, that nanchaku is the same thing that's going to knock you out!" Mikey said and turned back to run towards the two nunchakus lay in a corner. But he was surprised to see that the two nunchakus weren't where they were before. Instead, blocking his way, stood Shredder's two sidekicks- BiBot & Rocksteady- the mutant hog and the mutant rhino. Each had one of Mikey's nunchakus in their hands.

"Looking for these?" BiBot asked.

"Yes of course!" Mikey said. "Could you be kind enough to give them to me so that I can KICK YOUR BUTT?"

"Nice quote, Turtle, Oink!" said BiBot. "But sorry, can't do. Because we have another butt to kick first- YOURS!"

"Seize him!" Shredder shouted and his two assistants swung the two nunchakus above their heads. Being used to high-tech evil artillery, they weren't much familiar with these kind of ancient weapons. They have seen Michael Angelo use them before and they had thought that it could be easy to use them. But somehow, they were wrong. Because the swing didn't work out like they had imagined it would and they accidentally hit their very own heads and in a matter of half a second, they were down, unconscious!

"Wow! They should be given the _'__Dumbest__of__Year__'_ award!" Mikey said and ran towards them to get back his nunchaku.

"Oooh!" muttered Shredder Angrily. "Why do I put up with those morons? Every time I have to do all the work myself!"

Michael Angelo picked up his weapons from the hands of the two unconscious enemies and swinging them, jumped at Shredder. But Shredder was quicker this time. With a swift move, he shot Mikey with the stun-gun in his holster and Mikey fell down, stunned.

"Gotcha, Turtle…" he said with a satisfying smile.

"Oh, my head!" Mikey groaned and opened his eyes. As his vision began to un-blur more and more, he understood that he was in some kind of a lab. He was strapped to a table and although he tried, he couldn't move a muscle. Shredder had made sure that the Straps were well fastened.

"Look boss! The sleeping beauty's awakened!" Rocksteady shouted.

"Oh good," Shredder said, coming into view.

"Where am I?" Mikey asked, still feeling dizzy.

"You are in my secret lab, Turtle."

"What are you going to do with me? Are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you? Of course yes. But before that, I have an evil plan to carry out."

"Evil plan?"

"Yes! You see this?" Shredder asked, taking a helmet-like device to his hand. The metal and plastic device had many wires coming in and out of it and had many small bulbs flickering all around it. "This is my newest invention: '_Braincontroller__'_. With this, I can control the brain of any person. I put this on anyone's head, snap! He's my slave!"

"So are you going to use it on me?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you going to use me for?"

"To destroy your Turtle brothers, of course!" Shredder said with a satisfied smile. BiBot and Rocksteady laughed out loud.

"!" screamed Mikey.

"Screaming like a baby won't help you, Turtle. Now prepare to be a part of my evil plan…" he said and put the helmet on Michael Angelo's head. Mikey struggled but gave no result.

"You cannot do this to me!" he screamed.

"Well, I just did!" Shredder said laughing wickedly and turned towards BiBot. "Flip on that switch!"

"Yes, boss!" BiBot said and pressed a button.

Loud heavy metal music began to echo inside the lab.

"You idiot!" Shredder shouted. "Not that one, you moron! Switch it off!"

BiBot pressed the button again and the music stopped. "Sorry boss!" he said apologetically.

"Moron! Press that big red button right in front of you!"

"Okay, boss!" said BiBot and pressed the only red button in front of him. Suddenly, the lights inside the lab began to flicker and a heavy electric wave went to the '_braincontroller__'_ and Mikey began to shake with the powerful current running through his brain.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! My evil plan is working!" Shredder said happily.

Suddenly, the flickering of the lights stopped with all the bulbs burning with a puff.

The only illumination came from the middle of the lab. That was by the two red eyes that glittered in the dark.

"Master… what do you want me to do?" an evil, throaty voice asked.

"I wonder where Mikey went," said Donatello, looking at his watch. It was 6.30 p.m.

"Yes. He didn't even come to have his lunch!" said Leonardo.

"Mikey never misses a lunch and that's for sure," said Raphael.

"He missed his evening snack too. And it's almost dinner time!" said Leonardo.

"I sense some trouble, my sons," said Master Splinter, approaching the living room. It's about Michael Angelo. Something bad has happened to him.

"WHAT?" all three brothers asked at once.

Suddenly, Donatello's Com-link began to ring and he switched it on. On the screen, there was April's face. She looked troubled.

"What's the problem, April?" asked Donatello.

"Oh Donny! It's about Michael Angelo!" April said hurriedly.

"Mikey?" Raphael and Leo jumped and came towards Donny. "What about him?"

"Shredder called my office on Channel 6. He said that he had no other way to contact you guys. He said that he had Mikey with him. If you want to release him, he asked to come to the northeast park. Oh Donny! I'm scared!" April began to sob.

"Don't worry, April. We'll save him," said Ralph.

Donny switched off the com-link and ran to his room. When he came back to the living room with his bow, he saw that Leo and Ralph were also ready with their weapons.

"Be careful my sons," said Master Splinter. "I sense great trouble…"

"Don't worry, Master," said Leo. "We'll bring our little brother home safe and sound…"

The Turtles' yellow-colored Volkswagen van was parked near the northwest park. It hadn't taken more than fifteen minutes for Donatello to drive it to the location. When they get there, there wasn't any one to be seen. There wasn't even a wind in the air. The area was totally silent and dark.

"Mikey!" shouted Ralph.

"Mikey!" shouted Leo and Donny together. "Where are you?"

They walked inside the park and still saw no sign of Michael Angelo.

"Mikey!" shouted Ralph again. That's when they saw a figure standing in a corner. It was wearing a hat and an overcoat. It was Michael Angelo alright. Ralph could identify his brother anywhere. Mikey was facing the other side.

"Hey Mikey!" shouted Ralph and ran towards him. But Mikey gave no sign and didn't even turn. He just stood there, motionless. When Ralph ran near him, another three figures came out from their hiding areas. Shredder, BiBot & Rocksteady were looking at the Turtles with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Mikey, look out! Shredder's here!" said Ralph and grabbed the left arm of Michael Angelo. But to his surprise, with an amazing strength, Michael Angelo threw him away. Ralph landed on the floor with a thud and began to wonder what had happened.

Shredder took a little remote-control like device and spoke to it. "Destroy the Turtles, slave!"

"Okay, master," said Michael Angelo with a monotonous tone and turned to face Ralph. That's when Ralph saw Mikey's face for the first time. Seeing the face, Ralph gasped. The eyes were blood red and they glittered.

"Mikey, what's happened to you?" asked Ralph.

But Mikey didn't answer. Instead, he began to mutter something. "Destroy the turtles… destroy the turtles… destroy the turtles…" He repeated the same thing in the same monotonous voice and walked towards Raphael.

"Um… Mikey?" are you alright?

Mikey came near Raphael, lift him from the neck and threw him away. "Whoa!" Raphael cried as he flew and with a thud, fell on the floor again. Donatello & Leonardo came running towards Ralph.

"Something's seriously wrong with our bro, Donny," said Ralph, as Mikey walked like a robot towards them.

"I'll go and check it out," Donny said and went near Mikey. "Listen Mikey, something's wrong with you and we need to check out what that is…"

"Destroy the turtles," said Mikey, lift Donny and threw him towards Leo, who also fell down.

"Thanks for the soft landing," said Donny.

"You owe me a ribcage," said Leo.

"We are turtles. I don't think we have ribcages," said Donny and went again towards Mikey.

"Lucky me," said Leo and groaning, got back to his feet.

This time, Donny reached Mikey with caution. As Mikey tried to grab him, Donny moved aside. They played the game for a couple of times and Donney went flying again. This time, there was no one to soften his landing. But before going flying, he managed to grab Mikey's hat before being thrown off.

Everybody gasped when they saw the strange device on Mikey's head. Mikey kept walking towards his brothers.

"This time I'm going to win, Turtles!" Shredder said, smiling. "And I'm going to enjoy your end!" BiBot & Rocksteady also laughed.

Donatello looked at the device on Mikey's head and the remote-control on Shredder's hand and put two and two together. He went to the other two Turtles and explained the situation.

"So, that's why he's been acting strange," said Leo.

"Acting strange? _ACTING__STRANGE?__HE__'__S__TRYING__TO__KILL__US!_" said Ralph.

"I've got a plan," said Donny.

"Besides running for our lives?"

"That'd be plan B. But listen to plan A. We have to get hold of the remote control in Shredder's hand."

"How exactly are we gonna do that?"

"You distract Mikey, while I sneak up on Shredder," said Donny.

"Good plan. But why do _I_ have to do the distracting part?" Ralph asked with an unpleasant tone.

Donny looked at him and raised an eyebrow, as if to say _if__not__you,__who__else?_

"Okay, okay!" said Ralph turned to Leo. "Let's go have some flying lessons."

Both of them ran towards the robot-like brother of theirs while Donny jumped behind some bushes. When there were two targets, Mikey had some problem deciding who to be attacked first. But despite the delay, both turtles took the flying lessons eventually.

Shredder didn't anticipate the attack came behind him. Donny hit him hard on the back and he fell down. Bibot & Rocksteady came towards two laser guns. But laser guns weren't a match for the swift moves of the bow and with two moves, the guns were snatched away.

"Yikes!" both of them cried and ran away, leaving their boss behind.

"Don't leave me, you idiots!" Shredder shouted, standing up.

"Sorry Boss. But we've got to save our own butts!" the two assistants said as they disappeared into the night.

"Game's over, Shredder!" said Donny, readying his bow. "Hand me the remote!"

"No! The game must go on! It's you Turtles who's going to be over!" said Shredder, smashing the remote on a nearby rock.

"Nooo!" Donny screamed and jumped to get the remote. But it was already broken into several pieces.

"Now the final command I gave your brother would be carried on- _'__to__destroy__the__Turtles__'_, until all of you are finished. Cheerio!" said Shredder and smashed a smoke-bomb to the ground. Donny began to cough with the smoke and when the smoke cleared, Shredder was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Donny walked towards where his brothers were. Ralph and Leo have been having a hard time.

"Did you get the remote?" asked Ralph, trying to avoid a blow came from Mikey.

"Yup," said Donny and showed the pieces on his hand.

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't think so."

"Great! We are done for! Let's go to the plan B we talked about."

"No, there's got to be a way to stop this menace!" said Leo.

"Like what?"

Without answering to Ralph, Leo walked towards Mikey and stopped. "Hey Mikey! It's me, your big brother- Leo. Remember me?"

Mike hesitated for a moment and then again swung his hand towards Leo. Luckily, Leo was prepared and avoided it.

"Did you see that?" asked Donny. "His ordinary self is still functioning. But his actions are overtaken by that thing on his head."

"Good theory. Go write a book about it. But we're facing a losing battle here!"

"If you can distract him well enough, I can remove that thing on his head."

"Hold on, mister!" said Ralph. "I ain't doing no distracting anymore. I've distracted him enough! And I've got aches all around my body to prove it. You do it this time!"

"Okay," said Donny.

"Good luck with the beatings!" said Ralph. But when he looked, Donny was no longer there. He had run away.

"That's some hero!" muttered Ralph. "It seems like there's going to be you and me, Leo," he said and started jumping around Mikey once again, avoiding the attacks.

After a minute or so, Donny came back.

"Ah, you came back?" said Leo.

"What? Did you think that I was going to leave you guys? Okay. Get ready, Ralph. I'm going to distract Mikey!"

"With what?"

"With this," Donny said and held a smelly piece of pizza.

"Eww! How many months old that would be?" asked Leo

"I don't know. I found it inside the van under a seat. Maybe it fell off. Or maybe Mikey had hidden it there so we wouldn't see it."

"So, what are you going to do with it?" asked Ralph. "Knock Mikey unconscious with the smell of it?"

"If it's anything in the world that would distract Mikey, it'd be a pizza. So, let's try it out."

"Here goes nothing," said Ralph and readied himself. Mikey began to walk towards Ralph, muttering "Destroy the turtles… destroy the turtles…"

"Look here Mikey!" Donny shouted, holding the piece of pizza on his hand. "I've got a nice pizza for you!"

Mikey's muttering stopped and the gaze turned away from Ralph and turned towards Donny. As a matter of fact- towards the piece of pizza on Donny's hand.

"Pizza?" Mikey said, forgetting all about Turtle-destroying thing.

"Ralph, now!" shouted Donny. Ralph ran towards Mikey and jumped above his head, snatching away the device on Mikey's head. Just as the '_breaincontroller__'_ lost its touch with the host, it became deactivated and Mikey's eyes turned back to their original color.

"Oh, my head!" Mikey said, touching his head.

"He's back!" Ralph said and leaving the device on the floor, ran towards Mikey. Leo and Donny also ran towards them. "Group hug! GROUP HUG!" said Ralph and all hugged Mikey at the same time.

"What's going on, Dudes?" asked Mikey, confused.

"Nothing much," said Leo. "Shredder kidnapped you, fixed a boogy-device on your head, you tried to kill us and that's pretty much everything in summary."

"Dude! I tried to kill you?" Mikey asked, still suffering from confusion.

"That's all history. What matters most is now we are back together. One more group hug!"

"Please NO!" said Mikey. "No more group hugs, Dudes! You squeezed the brains out of me the last time. Let's just go home."

"That's a good idea," all agreed.

The Turtles were back in the underground tunnel again and they were walking towards where their 'home' was.

Donny stopped and talked. "Hey Mikey, there's a movie tonight and I forgot that we are all out of pop corn. Could you please go up and bring some packets?"

"Sure thing, Dude!" said Mikey and walked back.

After about twenty minutes, humming to himself, Mikey came back to their home. But it was complete dark inside.

"Hello!" He said. But there was no answer. "Dudes?" still, no reply. "This is getting a little creepy, Dudes!" he said walking into the living room.

Suddenly, the lights came on and everybody shouted "SURPRIZE!"

"WOW! DUDES!" Mikey said, excited to the extreme level. There was a banner hanging on the ceiling which said 'Happy Birthday Mikey' and the room was completely decorated with balloons and ribbons. All his three brothers, Master Splinter & April were laughing at his flabbergasted face.

"I thought you guys didn't remember!" Mikey said.

"How can we forget a date like this?" asked April, giving a quick-kiss on his cheek and Mikey blushed.

"Can I give you a kiss too?" Raphael asked.

"I'll beg you not to," Mikey said, laughing.

"Not every ordinary Wednesday which comes after a Tuesday has Michael Angelo's birthday written on it," said Leo, winking.

"Dudes, I don't know what to say," said Mikey with overwhelming joy.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's open the presents!" said Donny.

"Cool!"

"I've got you a nice yummy sausage pizza!" said Donny.

Mikey smiled.

"I've got you a hot, hot chicken pizza!" said Leo.

The smile increased into a grin.

"I've got you a sweater…" said Ralph.

A sweater? The grin faded.

"… and a cheese pizza with extra cheese!" Ralph added, smiling.

Mikey began to salivate!

Others laughed.

"This is the best birthday ever, dudes!" Mikey said with joyful tears.

**THE END**


End file.
